50 Shades of 'I Love You'
by SashaAlexanders
Summary: An insight into the life of Addison and Teddy if they were a couple.


**Stars **

Every year for their wedding anniversary, Teddy buys Addison a star and claims those are the ones which shine the brightest.

**Comfort**

Teddy still suffers from PTSD and still has night terrors resulting in her screaming, crying and waking up drenched in sweat. The only thing that seems to help her is being in Addison's arms while she sleeps.

**Soft**

Although she would kill Teddy if she ever told anyone, Cristina cried and hugged Teddy when she told her about proposing to Addison. Addison still doesn't believe her.

**Pain**

When Teddy is missing Henry, Addison accompanies Teddy to his grave. She also doesn't take it to heart that Teddy still has pictures of him or still has some of his belongings.

**Connecticut**

The first time Addison took Teddy back home to Connecticut, both her father and Archer hit on her (several times) before they realised who she was. Even now, 'Captain' and all his friends still like to hit on her.

**Weather**

Teddy still gets excited whenever it rains, and still likes to go out and dance in it whenever she can -even if it is on her wedding day. Addison knows Teddy is a sucker for Christmas so for the first Christmas they spent together, she bought her a fake snow machine and then took her to Lapland (both figurativley and metaphorically).

**Kiss**

Sometimes when they're at work, Teddy likes to kiss Addison like there's no tomorrow in front of Derek and revells in the tiny look of hurt and jealousy in his eyes.

**Music**

Addison teased Teddy for almost a year when she found her 'Cringe Worthy Guilty Pleasures' playlist on her iPod, until Mark informed her that in college, Addison used to listen to all the same music and still has the vinyls in storage in New York.

**Happiness**

They believe happiness is found in the company of each other…and a couple of bottles of wine after a long day of being kickass surgeons.

**Fear **

Addison's greatest fear is growing old and dying alone; Teddy scoffs and rolls her eyes (they're married and have two kids for Christs sake!), but still holds her hand and smiles sweetly whenever she gets the gray dyed out of her hair.

**Carpet**

'We either buy a new carpet, or we stop doing it on the floor. Cristina likes to point out my rug burns in the middle of surgery!'

**Pizza**

'Would you like to order pizza and get really fat with me?'

**Name**

Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery Altman is too posh, too rich a name for even Addison, so she wears the name Addison Adrienne Altman with pride. (However when at work, she still goes by Montgomery because paging 'Dr Altman' became quite confusing at times).

**Yoga**

When Teddy dislocated her shoulder having shower sex with Addison, she lied and told everyone she slipped when doing yoga. She isn't a very good liar.

**Shoes**

The very first time they had a conversation (outside of work) was about Addison's Louboutin's. Their love for shoes was the start of their beautiful friendship turned relationship.

**Sex**

They try to make Sunday, 'lingerie day', before deciding it is too much effort and nakedness is better anyway.

**Touch**

'It's not fair, you're around vagina's all day. Your fingers have got skills Degeneres could only dream of!'

'I don't get my patients off... At least not intentionally anway!'

**Tears**

Being in Iraq when the film came out, Teddy had never even heard of 'The Notebook' until Addison made her watch it one movie night. Addison lied and told her it was a happy film as a joke (seriously, who hasn't at least heard of 'The Notebook'?), Teddy didn't speak to Addison for three days.

**Bacon**

'I want to make a bacon and Addison sandwich'

**Guilt**

Derek smiles at her during their first dance at their wedding and Addison feels guilty that dancing with Teddy, hands on the low of her back, her face buried in the curve of the blonde's neck, makes her happier than she ever was or could ever have dreamed of being with him.

**Babies**

Teddy knows Addison has always wanted kids, but needs at least another 18 months or so before she's ready to have them, so she buys Addison a puppy instead.

**Cheating**

'I know you're not proud of your past, but i'm glad you cheated on Derek with Mark... although if you ever cheat on me i'm going to tell everyone you're not a natural redhead!'

**Jealousy**

Teddy still holds a grudge towards Derek, Mark and Alex knowing her wife has slept with them all and that they've all seen her naked.

**Alcohol**

A drunk Addison equals a very horny Addison, a drunk Teddy equals a very clumsy, sleepy Teddy. If Teddy ends up falling asleep when they're drunk fucking, Addison likes to carry on and tells Teddy all the hot, dirty things she slept through.

**Taste**

'Did you eat pineapples today?'

'I did, I know they're your favourite!'

'_Second _favourite'

**Teamwork **

Three women (that he knows of) have learnt they're gay after sleeping with Mark, so when he gets too cocky, Addison, Teddy and Callie like to team up and remind him of that.

**Devotion**

Addison drunkely got the word 'Teddy' tattooed across her left butt cheek, a week later, Teddy soberly got 'Addison' on her's.

**Facebook**

_Addison Montgomery went from being 'single' to 'being in a relationship' with Teddy Altman._

_Teddy Altman, Addison Montgomery, Calliope Torres, Arizona Robbins, Mark Sloan, Miranda Bailey, Cristina Yang, Alex Karev and Amelia Shepherd 'like this'. _

_Sam 'Dr Feelgood' Bennett commented on your status: 'where is the dislike button?'_

**Blood**

'Teddy, we are not five year old boys. We are _not _making a blood pact!'

**Doppleganger**

When Addison had gone to LA to visit Naomi and go to a Neonatal conference, Teddy had spent the whole week watching Catherine Deneuve movies and crying into her large tub of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food.

**Beyoncé**

Teddy likes to tell people 'I liked it, so I put a ring on it' when she's talking about Addison. Also, in the Altman/Montgomery household, Beyoncé is considered a God.

**Home**

When they were dating, they could never spend the night at Teddy's cute little cottage because Addison always felt like the deer in her garden was watching them and judging them... Plus she felt 'weird doing it in front of Bambi'.

**Dream**

Teddy once moaned Zac Efron's name in her sleep and Addison forbid Teddy to ever watch 'High School Musical' ever again, no matter how hard Sofia begs.

**Sand**

'I told you if we did it on the beach you would get sand up there!'

'Worth it'

**Uniform**

Teddy still has her old army uniform and likes to break it out for special occasions and when she's in trouble. Addison is a sucker for Teddy in her army uniform and usually forgets about why she is mad with her when she Teddy wears it.

**Markets**

Addison still owns her home in LA, they didn't want to sell it because they like to use it as their summer house. Plus, telling people they own a second home makes Teddy feel fancy.

**MILF**

The day their five year old son came home from school asking what a MILF was and saying that the older boys said he had two of them was awkward and slightly flattering.

**Smile**

This results in some photographs and a video that will _never_ _ever _see the light of day.

**Technology**

Arizona tells Addison there is an app where you can see what your baby is going to look like; this makes her even more broody and even helps speed Teddy along in being readyto have kids when she see's how cute it would be. The app for what you're gonna look like when you're old is less fun and resulted in Addison eating a whole tub of icecream and getting drunk on tequila.

**Ignorance**

After refusing to let Addison be his wife's doctor when he found out she was married to another woman, he soon forgot about the fact he was the most homophobic man alive when he realised Addison was the only one who could save his wife's life. Addison never did get a 'thank you' out of the couple though.

**Fanfiction**

Teddy likes to write smutty fanfiction for her wife to spice up their marriage... although it doesn't stay fiction for long!

**Clouds**

Neither of them wanted to be husband-less at forty, but as far as silver linings go, neither of them can complain.

**Sky**

Addison and Teddy got banned from using a certain airline for becoming members of 'the mile high club', several times on a 10 hour flight.

**Heaven**

Neither of them are really all that religious but believe they're already in heaven.

**Hell**

Whenever Teddy is angry or upset with her and gives her the silent treatment, Addison whishes she was in hell because that seems like a holiday compared to this.

**Sun**

Addison once punched a guy in a bar for a) hitting on Teddy and b) using the chat up line: 'hey babe, you're hotter than the sun!'.

**Moon**

Midnight Picknicks in the park were fun until a homeless guy drank all their wine and then peed on them when they fell asleep.

**Baseball**

When they go play baseball, no matter how sexy she looks in her helmet, Teddy is _never _allowed to pitch.

**Hair **

April Kepner once drunkenly told them that if their hair could have a love child, it would be the most perfect, beautiful thing ever created. She then passed out on Addison's shoulder.

**Euphoria**

They hope that if and when the world ends, that they are having sex with each other. Who doesn't want to die doing what they love or go out with a bang?

_**Okay, I read a fic like this and I thought it was so cute and amazing that I had to write one like it! I hope you liked it.**_


End file.
